


A Late Night and Brown Eyes

by mashhic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe Mafia Capo Marco, Alternate Universe Researcher Jean, Fluff, M/M, late coffee night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashhic/pseuds/mashhic
Summary: Jean might be exhausted from the day, drained and staring at the papers that lay in front of him. Might. He should admit it. He should also admit to himself that the mysterious man that waltzed over to his table is a blessing. He brought warm coffee of course, asking Jean something he didn't catch on to. Very mysterious.. those brown eyes.. the background might be fading behind them as they only focus on each other.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020





	A Late Night and Brown Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sk_elene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_elene/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hello Sk-elene! I hope your Holiday's were wonderful and filled you with joy! 
> 
> I adored working on this for you, though be it was challenging. Can you tell I don't know how colors work or how outfits work? I also have a thing for brown eyes.. I really hope you enjoy this, if there's anything you'd like changed or added I could possibly do so. I hope you don't mind my messy style aa!! 
> 
> I can also email you the full resolution if you'd like
> 
> Best wishes, Matt :3


End file.
